A Vamp's First Birthday Bash
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: 23,000 dollar playhouse? No problem. New mini convertible that runs on gas? Done. Being a Cullen comes with it's share of perks, so when the youngest of the clan has her first birthday, it's whatever she wants, whenever she wants for Nessie the Princess


**Disclaimer: **Considering I'd never be able to afford Nessie's birthday bills, I still don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's character's or stories :)

**A/N: **Okay, let me first start off my saying, "THANK GOD THIS IS FINISHED!" lol You guys have no idea how long this has been sitting on my hard drive, nagging at me incessantly to finish it off. Now that it's done however, I almost wish it wasn't. This was one of my absolute favorite fics that I've ever done, and even though it's 2:30 am exactly here in Texas I'm super glad I can finally get this out to you guys.

* * *

"Can I have it now?"

"No, not yet…"

"…Now?"

"Still no."

"…"

"If you're going to ask again the answer is-"

"Now?"

"Nessie…!"

Isabella Cullen stifled a very pronounced snort of laughter behind her hand as she turned to stare across the room at her daughter and best friend. Situated on the couch and staring each other down in a strange battle of not so silent will, Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen looked as though they'd like to do some serious maiming.

On each other.

Dark eyes flaming and sparking, they were the picture of angry friends: the one determined to have her way, the other determined that it would not come to be so, despite his own internal feelings on his denial. Brunette hair escaping the high ponytail she'd affixed her locks in earlier that morning, Renesmee's hand was plastered to the side of Jacob's cheek as she glared into his eyes, very obviously _showing_ him what he would not give her.

Jacob, meanwhile, merely narrowed his eyes at her, vehemently repeating, "Ness, I'm sorry but I can't."

Obviously completely used to having her way, most especially with her imprinted intended Jacob, Renesmee was incensed that he would deny her _anything_ that she wanted, much less the one thing that she knew was going to be good and wanted immediately. In her defense, however, Jacob could have avoided his current personal torture had he not brought up the subject on which they were currently arguing.

It had started with the simple confession that Jacob knew exactly what Nessie's presents were going to be for her upcoming birthday party, and they were, quote, "Damn good presents, considering _I _picked them out."

Renesmee, being the intelligent and overindulged girl/toddler that she was, had decided then and there that she wanted to know what they were. Jacob as her right hand man, she figured that he was going to tell her. In the unlikely event that he were going to actually decide _not_ to let her in on the secret, she had her ways of convincing him, not least of all the doe like eyes she could turn on him to melt his defenses.

So, she'd set about her first plan of simply asking. Starting out innocently enough she'd inquired, "What _did_ you get me Jacob?"

At first, he'd been completely unaware of his absolutely vulnerable position, oblivious that he was about to be attacked by a force much greater than his own. Shaking his head happily he'd laughed and ruffled her hair before responding, "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

His answer had not appeased Renesmee in the least, and she'd had to quickly school her features while he laughed in order to keep up her charade of nonchalance. Keeping a light smile pasted on her beautiful face she'd turned back to him and innocently stated, "You always do…"

At this, Bella had been sure that Jacob was going to give in, and from the look on the werewolf's face, he was definitely considering it. But after a long moment, he'd shaken his head and told her in a rather hoarse voice, "Nessie, I'm really not supposed to…"

"But Jake…" Renesmee had simpered, seeing that his defenses were clearly weakening, "You said that we were never supposed to keep secrets from each other. You said that I could always tell you _anything_, so why can't _you _tell _me _everything?"

To this, there was no immediate response. The entire family was now stationed in the living room to watch the unfolding drama, and all eyes were on the bewildered werewolf. Emmett chuckled and murmured, loud enough for every mythical creature in the room to hear, "10 bucks she wins this thing."

Edward, arm wrapped securely around his wife's waist, smiled and whispered conspiratorially, "Alice?"

The pixie haired vampire giggled and told him, "No cheating Edward. Though I wouldn't exactly bet against Renesmee when it comes to Jacob…"

Edward chuckled and whispered in Bella's ear, "She's got her mother's secret talent for that."

Bella had ducked her head in what would have been a telltale sign that she was going to blush, despite the fact that no blood rushed to fill her cheeks. This seemed to break the spell that had come over Jacob as he shook his head again, folded his arms and defiantly stated, "I didn't mean with _this_. You can tell me anything so that you can stay _happy_, and I'll tell you everything to make sure that I stay happy for you. Keeping a little thing like a present a surprise hardly counts. And if keeping it from you is going to make you happier later, than I'm gonna keep it from you until then."

This time it was Renesmee's turn to look taken aback, as well as nearly everyone else in the room uninvolved with her sudden conundrum. Edward and Alice smirked, both having known what was going to happen; Rosalie just gave her infamous scowl while Jasper gave a low appreciative whistle and Emmett murmured with a chuckle, "Damn he's good!"

Alice rolled her eyes and murmured conspiratorially in Bella's ear, "Oh, just wait. Our little Nessie still has a chance to turn this around…"

Bella gave her a confused look before turning back to the scene at hand. Renesmee's face screwed up in pure anguish, a look the family had only seen once when she had lost the bracelet Jacob had given her at her first Christmas. The entire family, including the wolves on the reservation, had searched high and low for the piece of jewelry for days, Jacob refusing to rest until they found it. They'd found it 3 days after it had gone missing about a mile into the forest behind the Cullen household…

The look on her face froze Jacob in his proverbial tracks, but when her bright eyes watered she whispered brokenly, "But Jacob…"

Here she looked straight up and into his eyes, practically sobbing, "If you can't tell me a little thing like a _surprise_, how will we ever be able to talk about _anything_? How can I ever trust you when you don't trust _me?_"

Everyone in the room froze, Jacob looking more like one of his vampire in-laws as he mimicked their poses, murmuring, "N-Ness…"

Renesmee let out one more small sob, wiping the back of her hand across her tear sheened eyes as she finished, "I _want_ you to t-trust me Jacob!"

At her exclamation all of Jacob's resolve snapped and he reached over to cuddle the two, technically four due to her growth rate, year old in his arms, wrapped around her as though protecting her physically from her emotions.

"Renesmee…oh, honey you know I don't trust _anyone_ more than you…I just wanted you to feel better about the surprise!"

Nessie finally seemed to calm down in the werewolf's arms, peeking up from the comfort of his chest to breathe, "So…you do…_trust _me, Jacob?"

The inflections and sadness in her musical voice were used in such a way that it looked as though even Edward, who could hear her real thoughts, was having a hard time standing his ground away from his daughter.

Jacob didn't stand a chance.

With a loud heave of a sigh he gave her one of his best smiles and kissed her forehead gently as he exclaimed, "Of course I do. Here, I'll prove it."

He gave her one last squeeze and kissed her forehead gently before rising from his seat and hurrying out of the room. Silence reigned in his wake, but when he returned seconds later Emmett made a sound not unlike the crack of a whip.

Jacob rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored his Uncle-in-law's sound effects, kneeling before where Renesmee remained on the couch. He smiled gently at her before handing her a small box painstakingly wrapped in blue and pink paper with a white bow. Despite her earlier insistence on gaining the gift now so close, Nessie's face belied wariness, as though she couldn't believe Jacob was actually just giving her what she wanted after fighting so hard against it.

"Are you sure Jake?" she whispered, staring up into his eyes as though to push one last bit of assuredness into him that what he was doing was the right thing.

He obviously fell for it, his smile softening even further as he gave her his trademark smile. "Sure, sure, whatever you want Ness."

When she still continued to hesitate through her obvious excitement he urged, "Go on, open it honey!"

Everyone watched on in warm anticipation, not for what the gift contained, but for Renesmee's reaction to it. She tore the paper away eagerly, hungrily, shredded bits of paper showering the floor like so many fallen petals. She giggled in expectation, finally getting to the small white box the paper had contained. Tossing the top to the ground, her expression went from excitement, to confusion, to flabbergasted, to disappointed, to indulgent. Trying to remember her manners through her upset she turned to Jacob with the gift in her hands.

"Jacob…thank you for the, um, _key_. But, what does it go to?" she exclaimed, holding the single piece of metal up as though by inspecting it she could will the answer out of the object.

Jake, it seemed, could not, or would not, keep his amusement to himself as he explained, "Come on baby girl; why don't we go and see for ourselves?"

Without another word Nessie lifted her arms just a split second before Jacob reached for her, pulling her up and over onto his shoulders without so much as a break in his stride. Together they marched down the hall, and it didn't take the toddler long to realize that they were headed for the front lawn. Glancing around once more she realized that, while the rest of the family was following behind them, her grandfather Carlisle and grandmother Esme were conspicuously absent…

_I really hope she likes it…_Alice's voice permeated through Edward's mind, and he cracked a smile at her.

"Of course she will Alice; it is Jacob, after all," he replied with a slightly sarcastic tone underlying the last of his words.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, tightening her grip on her husband's hand. He looked down at her with an affectionate grin of his own, bending down for a chaste kiss. "Do you think she'll like ourpresents too, then? Jacob's _is _pretty good…" she asked him, worry clouding her amusement at the idea.

Edward chuckled, the group stunting to a halt behind Renesmee as she began opening the front door. "I'm sure she'll like it all, my love," he reassured her before grudgingly exclaiming, "Even though I don't doubt his will be among her favorites."

All of their attention turned to focus on the beautiful little girl settled in front of him, watching as she opened the door and stared at her new present. Her grandfather was the one who actually brought it around the corner, but it was Jacob who announced, "Happy birthday, Nessie."

For her part, Nessie looked rather speechless. Her smiling mouth hung open as she gave out a very musical shriek of joy at the bright red mini convertible glinting in the rare sunlight that filtered through the trees. The perfectly mini image of one of the Cullens' many original sized cars, the Mercedes SL doppelganger sported everything from the official emblem on the front to bright metal rims fashioned with the family's crest.

"So…I take it you like it?" Jacob exclaimed, trying his best to keep up his cool façade through his obvious pleasure at Renesmee's happiness.

"Jacob this is awesome! I love it!" She ran full force at him, laughing enthusiastically when he scooped her up, throwing her a short distance of 10 feet into the air before catching her gently back in his arms, swinging her around in circles while the rest of the family looked on in loving delight.

Bella and Edward watched their daughter as she and Jacob explored her new treat, Jacob explaining the different bits and pieces, including the real fuel tank. Bella sighed happily, burrowing herself further into Edward's arms as she remarked, "I can't believe it. She got her way and he seems happier than she does."

Everyone near her chuckled and Alice's musical voice rang out triumphantly, "I told you…"

Edward's smile widened as he listened to his sister's future vision, exclaiming, "Well, the good news is she'll definitely like our gifts."

Bella groaned playfully. "And the bad news?"

Before Edward could open up his mouth, Alice quipped, "Jacob's gift wins because _she_ won."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

3 hours later the once quiet Cullen household teemed with the family and friends invited to Renesmee's birthday party, officially called "Nessie's 2nd/4th Birthday Bash". The entire wolf pack, including a pregnant Emily with their Alpha Sam, Jacob's sister Rachel with Paul, and a newly turned 4 year old Claire with her imprinted intended Quil. Along with Seth and Leah, Charlie appeared with Sue Clearwater and Billy Black, a surprise guest eagerly welcomed in among the throng.

Bella watched from the front porch at the surrounding activity, smiling slightly at the hustle and bustle now taking place in the back yard. Emmett and Paul were immersed in a rather heated arm wrestling match, growling and egging each other on while Rachel and Rosalie merely rolled their eyes and laughed over their respective mates' testosterone. Jacob and Quil took off past them, apparently acting as horses rather than the wolves they had transformed into as they raced with an ecstatic Nessie and Claire on their backs. They zoomed past where Seth, Collin and Brady snuck up on an unsuspecting Embry and snatched the 3 hot dogs he had been devouring off his plate, taking off with their spoils in their mouths while Embry chased them down. The wind they evoked from their hilarious chase blew out the flame of the grill where Charlie, Billy and Carlisle had been talking and grilling the hotdogs (Carlisle just watching and learning while talking to Billy and Charlie). Not far from the half heartedly complaining Charlie and amused Billy, Sue and Esme laughed good-naturedly before continuing their conversation on raising families in the weird environment they currently resided in. They both turned in confusion as a red balloon fluttered past them and landed in the dirt at their feet only to find Emily and Alice laughing together at the look on their husband's faces around the red balloons in their own mouths. It seemed that Alice had made good on her promise to blow up more balloons for Nessie and Claire, but had somehow managed to wrangle Jasper, then Emily and, consequently Sam, into helping. As Sam and Jasper continued to struggle with the flexible plastic, Jared laughed at his Alpha from afar, ceasing only when Kim smacked him playfully to get him to stop.

Bella sighed from her perch and allowed her smile to widen. If she had known things would turn out so perfectly the year before when it seemed everything was falling apart around them, she would have pushed on with the thought alone. Seeing her family, all 3 sides of her family, coming together for such a momentous occasion as the daughter she never thought she'd be able to have, sent a warm thrill through her otherwise ice cold body.

A pair of warm and comforting hands wrapping around her abdomen threw off her thoughts for a brief moment and she relaxed into the embrace.

"And what are you up here thinking about?" The air from Edward's cool voice brushed past her ear in such a way that she shook just slightly.

"Nothing…everything…" she replied happily as she sighed to herself. "Did you ever think things would turn out this way? That our lives would be so perfect?"

He sighed as well, chuckling as he tightened his protective circle around her. "No, I can't say that I did," he confessed. "But I knew when you agreed to marry me that my existence would never be the same. If it weren't for you none of this would have happened…"

She shrugged considering she hardly believed that. It hadn't really been her at all but Renesmee who had made all of this possible. The bringing of the wolf packs together, the result of she and Edward's love, the reason for her renewed friendship with Jacob, everything had been because of the beautiful red head currently speeding through the forest with her imprinted intended.

Turning in Edward's arms she kissed him gently, arms loosely wrapped around his waist as she stared up into his topaz eyes. He kissed her back none too innocently, one hand traveling the length of her lower back before lifting the back of her shirt to stroke the sily skin there…

Without warning he sighed and broke off, much to Bella's surprise and confusion. "What is it?" she questioned, turning to see if any of her family had witnessed their embrace and were mentally messing with her husband.

Edward shook his head and grinned in Alice's direction. "Apparently it's time to open presents," he explained.

Bella sighed but turned away from him, calling out, "Jacob! Nessie! Time to open presents!"

As they skidded to a stop and Alice continued the announcement to everyone in the vicinity, Edward leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry my love; you'll get all the presents you need later."

At the look on her face he acknowledged, only to himself of course, that it was times like these that he wished she could still blush.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"…happy birthday dear Nessieeeee! Happy birthday to you!"

The room gave a tremendous roar of cheering, Jacob heard over everyone else, as Renesmee blew the 4 candles out on her enormous cake. Esme herself had slaved away in the virtually unused kitchen all morning to create the masterpiece, and it was clear to everyone that she had outdone herself.

The four tiered, pink castle cake sported edible butterflies, flowers, and vines that climbed up the sides of the bricked detailing on the castle itself. The very top layer had 4 turrets that triumphantly read, "Happy Birthday Renesmee!"

Bella, for her part, refused to make a single incision on the work of art so that, after five minutes of loving coaxing on everyone's part, Edward was the one forced to cute the first slice.

As everyone was served and began devouring their slices Esme's soft voice could be heard asking, "How is it? Oh, I do hope it's alright. I followed the box like it said…"

Of course her worries were quickly dissolved as everyone began insisting that, not only was the cake beautiful, but absolutely delicious. Though she knew she didn't need it, Bella actually wished for a second that she _could _eat again. From the look on Nessie's face as she took the first bite she still preferred blood, but somehow Jacob was able to convince her to eat, not just one slice, but two.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Nessie sat patiently as she waited for the next box to be placed in her lap, only barely aware of the fact that she still had company as she eagerly tore more paper into shreds to join their brethren on the carpeted floor of the Cullens' living room.

The result of the scattered paper lay next to Renesmee in the form of an already neatly piled stack of gifts: Emily's beautiful hair accessories lay on top of the neatly folded pink and yellow dress she'd sewn while Quil, Embry and Paul's wolf charms that were added to the bracelet Jacob had given her for Christmas jingled happily from her wrist. Jared and Kim's gift of a homemade picture frame leaned against Renesmee's obviously favorite gift from Seth; a beautifully chiming music and jewelry box in one. Edward, who obviously doted on the young werewolf as one of his own, lifted it from it's precarious perch on Nessie's thigh as she tore into the box that Sue Clearwater had obviously wrapped for Charlie.

After the brightly colored paper was ripped away Renesmee paper the non-descript white box from its center and slowly lifted the lid. A second passed as she smiled and lifted a silver necklace from the delicate folds of tissue paper that had surrounded it. Everyone stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry that she showed off to the room, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing over it. The sparkling silver 'R' initial dangled from inside a crystal studded ring, both floating over a flat circle of silver engraved with the words, "Live, Love, Laugh" on it's backside.

Renesmee, more satisfied with her new gift than anyone realized, smiled brightly and called out, "Mommy, look!"

Bella smiled indulgently at her daughter and whispered, "It's beautiful Nessie! Dad, this is amazing, thank you!" She turned to Charlie who merely blushed and shuffled, murmuring awkwardly, "It wasn't anything really…just wanted to get something special for my only granddaughter…"

Bella, taking his shyness for what it really was, spared him as she kissed his cheek and exclaimed, "What do you say to Grandpa, Nessie?"

Hopping up from her perch with undeniable happiness, Renesmee allowed herself to be hoisted up into her grandfather's arms, hugging him tightly around the neck as she exclaimed, "Thank you so much grandpa! I love it!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly before setting her gently back on her feet. "You're welcome baby girl. You'll take good care of that now won't you?" He told her with childish solemnity.

Nessie nodded back at him with equal seriousness, clutching it tightly in her hand as she replied, "Yes grandpa."

As she settled back on her "birthday throne" she held the necklace up to Jacob who stood behind the birthday girl like a bodyguard and parent rolled into one. Without her giving him any indication he unclasped the back of the necklace, slipped her hair to the side and hung the necklace delicately around her neck.

"Is that tight enough Ness?" He asked eagerly, his need to make her happy in any way apparent on her face.

She smiled at him, placing a soft hand to his face as she showed him her thanks…and what she wanted next. When she pulled away he turned to Bella and Edward with a smile. Edward grinned back at him and laughed. As everyone's quizzical look intensified he explained, "It seems Renesmee's ready for her vampire family's gifts now. Apparently she was already given, shall we say, _hints_…"

Jacob shrugged guiltily and exclaimed, "Come on Edward, have _you _ever told her no before?" Everyone laughed and Edward murmured, "I am not so foolish as to ever do that..."

"So who's going first?" Bella asked, and the entire Cullen crew turned to Alice expectantly.

The spiky haired vampire in question giggled and exclaimed, "Rose and Em, me and Jazz, Carlisle and Esme and last but not least, her loving parents. That sound good to you Ness?"

Renesmee nodded so enthusiastically that for a moment she looked like the bobble head dolls Jacob was always making fun of on TV. With her acquiescence, Rosalie smiled at the child as she lifted the girl into her arms and headed back towards the back door while everyone obediently filed out after them. Covering her niece's eyes with one hand Rosalie insisted to the crowd, "No peeking! I want Nessie to see it first…"

Again doing as follows, the sound of Rosalie's voice rang out triumphantly as she exclaimed, "Alright, open!"

Releasing the hand from Nessie's face, her squeal was drowned out by everyone else's stunned reactions.

"No way!"

"_Damn….!"_

"Oh my…"

"Man, I always knew these guys were loaded but WOAH!!!"

In light of everyone's reaction it seemed as though only the vampire part of the family noticed as Renesmee took off towards her gift. There, perched neatly between two trees, stood Emmett behind a beautiful mini motorcycle. The pink and black Yamaha TT-R125E stood out like a beacon in the foliage, looking fast enough even as it stood still.

Just the right height for the growing girl, Nessie wasted no time in running up to her uncle Emmett and exclaiming, "This is for me?"

Chuckling at her astonishment, Emmett swung his niece up into his arms for a hug as he exclaimed, "Of course it is, baby girl! It's all yours. Now you can race that mutt of yours through the whole forest. Make him eat your dust!"

Nessie laughed as he slipped her onto the bike seat, watching her as Jacob helped her adjust herself to the handlebars and explore the bike. His obvious excitement fueled her own, and they hardly noticed as everyone crowded around to get a good look. Jacob had taken her out on his own bike on the rare occasions that Bella and Edward had allowed it (or hadn't been home…), so to have her own was practically a dream come true for the both of them.

Edward groaned from his place a few feet away and put two fingers to his temple, murmuring, "I can't believe they talked me into agreeing to this…"

Bella laughed at his side, pushing her own worry to the back of her mind as she tried to sooth him. "Relax Edward. Jacob won't let anything happen to her; he did teach _me _after all." she smiled up at him, but when he still didn't look entirely placated she sighed and continued, "Besides, Rose and Em got her everything she needs to keep her safe. Look-"

They turned their attention to where Rosalie watched Renesmee try on her black and pink leather jacket and helmet to make sure they fit. As though she could sense her parents watching her she turned to Bella and Edward and waved, her outfit and positioning on a motorcycle making the gesture look almost comical.

They both smiled and waved back enthusiastically, Edward blowing her a kiss as he slipped an arm around Bella's waist. As Nessie turned back to her audience Edward murmured, "I have to admit, she does look pretty cute with it all…"

Bella smiled, a surge of pride at her child's ability to make even a motorcycle look less dangerous rolling through her with reckless abandon.

"Okay, okay, enough of the tomboy side of my niece!" Alice's voice rang out clearly across the backyard, and the crowd parted as she headed for Renesmee on her new gift. "It's time for more girly time. Wanna see what Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got for you Ness?"

Eager for her next adventure, Renesmee threw herself into Jasper's awaiting arms, oblivious to the stares such a move accomplished. Jasper wasn't big on public affection, so the sight of him holding his niece as delicately as porcelain in his arms and her head tucked comfortably under his chin was truly something special. Alice tore their attention from the duo as she exclaimed, "We've got to go back in the house for this one. Follow me!"

Alice led the way back into the house, grasping Nessie's hand in one of hers as she walked. She led the way into the house and upstairs to a freshly painted white door. "Nessie, would you like to do the honors?" Jasper questioned, setting her down on her feet so that she could open the door herself.

When she looked over her shoulder warily, Alice smiled reassuringly at her and comforted, "Go on Ness, it's all yours."

Excitement and curiosity won the battle as Renesmee pushed the white door open to reveal a bright pink and white room the likes of which no one had ever seen. The space was taken over by what resembled a department store in the house. Surrounding the Elizabethan style vanity station in the center of the room racks of clothes in different shades and sizes were arranged around the room according to color and style behind mannequins and brightly colored jewelry. Two whole walls were lined with shoes, while the entire back wall held shelves and more racks of all the jewelry, purses and designer bags Nessie would ever need.

While everyone stood flabbergasted in the doorway Edward calmly exclaimed, "Alice, I thought I told you _not _to overdo it."

The vampire in question rolled her eyes and laughed as she watched her niece step into the room hand in hand with Jacob. "I didn't _overdo _anything Edward," she insisted happily, obviously quite pleased with herself. "I'm simply preparing my favorite niece for any and every fashion occasion."

Bella, her own mouth gaping open at the sheer size of Alice's attempt to make Renesmee unlike her mother when it came to fashion, giggled nervously as she exclaimed, "Alice she's 2! How many "fashion occasions" is she going to be preparing for?"

"Technically she's 4 Bella, and you can't be mad just because your daughter refuses to take after your, uh, _fashion sense_…"

As Bella opened her mouth to retort at the smug look on her sister-in-law's face, Renesmee turned to smile happily up at the both of them. "Thank you very much Alice!" she exclaimed. "Now we don't have to go shopping every weekend!"

Edward laughed out loud as Alice grimaced, chuckling, "It looks like she takes after her mother more than you think…"

Alice waved his comment off as she leaned down to hug the young girl warmly, smiling even more broadly than Nessie as she told her, "I'm glad you like it sweetie, but we can still go shopping anytime you want. You just let your auntie know and we'll go wherever you want go!"

Nessie's smile widened, but Esme and Carlisle swept into the room with such broad grins on their faces that everyone's attention was immediately diverted. "Alright everyone," Carlisle began in his calmly sedating voice, "Now I can't promise that our gift will be anywhere near as breathtaking as anyone else's, but hopefully you'll like it Ness."

Smiling up at her grandfather happily, Ness nodded almost encouragingly before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her back down stairs. By now, the wolf pack and surrounding party group were almost more eager to see the next gift than the birthday girl. Thrilled and looking forward to yet another Cullen surprise, even Sam was having a hard time keeping his enthusiasm under the radar as Carlisle and Esme led the way to yet another door, this one a bright orange at the very end of the hall.

It looked to be a brand new addition to the house, a room Renesmee had to have known was being built. That the room was for her, however, seemed to be an ultimate surprise as she stared at the door in confusion. Turning to Esme she murmured, "This is…daddy's new office?"

Esme smiled brightly at her and explained, "This was going to be your daddy's office, but we decided we'd make it into something a little bit more special." Satisfied with her grandmother's answer, Renesmee pulled open the door in answer to the near crackling anticipation that radiated from her friends and family.

No one was to be disappointed.

Inside was something akin to a princess fairytale come to life. The large room itself, the size of a small ballroom in fact, was splashed with soft pink and mint green bubbles of varying sizes on the white walls, but it wasn't the color or the walls that drew the most attention. In addition to the matching pale pink carpet, a princess tea set complete with table and two chairs sat amidst the multiple toys, rocking horses and assorted other playthings. Across the room and the on the opposite wall from the tea set and table a Disney princess pink television hung innocently on the wall next to an armoire that looked as though it belonged in the forest surrounding the house rather than in it. Spilling from the inside of the armoire a multitude of cords that went to game consoles and countless games looped and coiled neatly to the floor in front of four (what other color could there be?) pink beanbags. But nothing in the room compared to the far side of the sizeable room where a gorgeous Victorian style playhouse lorded over the room in both its presence and beauty. Styled to look as real as its life size counterparts from the 1800's, the pink and green masterpiece had everything from a wraparound porch to a window where a kitchen set was visible within its depths. Set against the wall of windows that stared almost straight into the forest beyond the house, it looked almost as though it were outside among the nature.

Nessie, who squealed, hugged both her grandparents and thanked them with loud kisses on each cheek, had to be physically restrained from running into the room and immediately playing with it. Only after Edward and Bella insisted that it would be rude to do so in front of her guests when not everyone would fit did she relent and agree to come back to it after everyone had left.

Though she remained calm when Alice announced that it was time for ice cream and everyone plundered back to the kitchen for their fill, she pressed both hands to her parents faces showing them everyone leaving and her playing eagerly with everything in her new play room.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Thank you for coming!"

"Thanks for having us over, it was great! Happy birthday Nessie!"

"Happy birthday Ness!"

"See you around guys!"

An hour later Bella hugged her father, the last guest, and sent him on his way, waving and thanking the rest of Renesmee's guest's goodbye from the doorway as they headed home. Though she wasn't tired, she was definitely glad to see them go. The blessed quiet of the house behind them seemed almost eerie in the wake of the loudness from the afternoon.

After ice cream Nessie had tried out her newest gifts, racing whoever dared on her new motorcycle. After Edward, Bella and Jacob had strapped her into her leather jacket, helmet, knee and elbow guards she raced everyone from Quil on Jacob's bike, to Jacob himself while everyone watched and cheered them on. Alice set up tables of games for everyone to play, so while Nessie took Claire on a comforting ride around the outside of the house in the convertible the rest of the family gathered into groups to battle it out in checkers, chess and various card games.

By the time it was all said and done everyone had been bloated from both wounded prides and swelling victories so that they were all obviously worn to the bone. Quil was one of the first to disappear when Claire crashed on his shoulder, unable to withstand an ounce more of excitement, but the rest of the pack slowly filtered out until only Billy, Charlie and Jacob remained with the Cullen clan. It was a near relief to have the house empty once more.

As she sighed loudly Bella felt Edward slip an arm around her waist and she smiled gratefully into his bright topaz eyes. He kissed her soundly without a word, leaving her breathless and clutching at him happily. When he pulled away she whispered, "What was that for?"

His answering smile was infectious as he replied, "Renesmee. You. Us. Our family. You've given me such a beautiful and perfect gift. I love you more everyday…"

"What about me?"

Bella smiled at her daughter's anxious voice and watched Edward gather her in his arms and tell her, "And of course I love you more everyday, my princess. Did you enjoy your birthday party?"

Nodding tiredly into her father's chest Nessie whispered, "I liked everyone's presents very much. Did I thank them properly?"

Chuckling at her sudden worry Bella stroked her cheek gently and murmured reassuringly, "Of course you did sweetie. You were as perfect as always…"

Responding to the brilliant smile on her face, Edward told her, "Well, you can practice thanking people on our way home. Your mother and I still haven't given your _our _gifts."

Nessie's eyes were suddenly alight with excitement and anticipation and she wasted no time in jumping out of her father's arms onto the floor, crying out, "Jacob quick! Race you back to the house!"

Breaking his conversation with Emmett as though he had never been speaking in the first place, Jacob turned at the sound of her voice smiling at her challenge and exclaimed, "Ha! Fat chance princess! Better start running now!"

So she did.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Wow…"

"Holy crap…and all I got her was a car…"

Edward and Bella stood back from a gaping Jacob and Renesmee, smiling and holding each other happily as they took in the last gift room:

Nessie's.

Completely remodeled with only her old things serving as a reminder that it was actually _her _room, it looked completely different with the gigantic loft bed that took up almost half of her room. Two turrets with open fronts contained her teddy bears and toys were separated by a large play space. On the far left a set of stairs connected to the first turret, meeting at the top where, combined with the second turret's careful positioning, Renesmee's bed was hidden. On the other side of the bed and connecting to the second turret a cream colored slide would bring the child back to the floor.

Still, more impressive than her new play space/bed space, was the 22 foot long floor piano that rolled across the far wall as though it belonged there. A replica of it's original that had starred in the 80's movie 'Big', the piano was a special gift from Edward until she was old enough for her own real piano.

They allowed their child a few moments of gaping time before Edward cleared his throat and exclaimed, "So…? Does it get the Ness stamp of approval?"

She turned at the sound of his voice before throwing herself at both of her parents, managing to hug them both around their necks with her tiny arms. Head poking out from between theirs she whispered, "Thank you so much! I love you…"

Smiling dizzily Bella whispered back gently, "We love you too Nessie…"

They stood that way for a long moment, before Edward set her on her feet and explained, "We do love you, more than anything in the world."

She nodded before turning back to Jacob, who continued to stare at her new gifts in astonishment. Her parents turned to leave the room just as she dragged him over to the floor piano, listening to her determined voice as she began to teach him how to play…

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well, I have the links to all of Nessie's gifts but F F . Net isn't cooperating with me so if you want to see a particular gift I'd be more than happy to send you guys the links through email. I'll also post the links on my profile just so you guys can see them there. Nessie's most expensive gift, if you were wondering, was her $24,000 playhouse with her loft/bed coming in a close second at $20,000 if I recall correctly. Anyway, please review! I love your comments, and I would most definetely appreciate them on this story especially. Thanks again guys!!!


End file.
